Neville Longbottom and the Deathly Hallows
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: This is what's going on at Hogwarts during the Deathly Hallows. Its awesome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, um, just saw the Deathly Hallows (AWESOME:D) and feel the compelling need to write a story based upon what was going on inside our beloved castle while Ron, Harry and Hermione were searching the countryside for pieces of You-Know-Who's soul. So, um, here we go:D**

Neville stepped onto the train that day with a long face. His Hogwarts robes seemed to be made of lead as he trudged down the halls, searching for Ginny Weasley. She'd know the truth of whether the Harry and the others were coming back to Hogwarts. During the last few weeks of summer there had been rumors that they weren't going to come back to finish school. Though Neville didn't put much stock in rumors, he hadn't seen them in Diagonaly at all to buy their things..not even at the Weasleys shop. Neville was beginning to think these rumors must be true. If they were, what did that mean for the school?

Neville sighed, not seeing her and sitting down in an empty compartment with his trunk. He could see that even the train had changed. It was quieter with no one running, laughing or charming each other. The train'd always been busy. There was noise, it was the Hogwarts Express! It wasn't...quiet. It wasn't like this.

The door opened and a very tired looking Ginny walked in, pulling her trunk after her. She sat down across from him and looked over at him, eyes weary. Her ginger hair fell gently in her face and Neville noticed that it was frizzy, something he rarely saw on Ginny. "They're not coming." She told him, looking exasperated.

Neville sighed audibly, looking out the window and watching as the smoke billowed out of the train and they slowly lurched forward out of the platform. What he saw next was a tragedy; instead of green hillsides he saw a grey, dull, dead landscape. It darkened his mood so he turned to Ginny with a sober expression. "I wondered." He watched as she looked distantly out the window with a disgusted expression. "Do you know why?" He asked with a strained expression.

Ginny bit her lip, looking around before looking into his brown eyes. She frowned, pulling her legs up to her chin in the seat and looking intently at Neville's confused expression. "Dumbledore gave them a mission." She mumbled, biting her lip. "That's all they'd tell me."

Neville's eyes turned to the window again and he watched Dementors swirl around the train before turning his eyes to Ginny again. "What happened, Ginny?" He asked with a little frown. "What happened with Harry?" He clarified, staring past her normally frizzy hair and into her broken eyes.

Ginny looked at Neville with a little frown. "Nothing really." She mumbled, looking out into the empty hallway of the train before answering Neville without turning to look at him. "I kissed him...to give him something to remember me by..that's it.." She answered in a muffled tone as she buried her face in her knees to hide her expression. "I'm scared, Neville."

Neville nodded, frowning. "I'm scared, too, Ginny." He told her with a frown as a shadow fell over the door and Seamus walked in with Hannah on his arm. He looked down at Ginny and then at Neville before frowning.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked an insinuation deeply rooted in his voice.

Neville shook his head, looking up at Seamus with a grave expression. "We were just talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione." He told him in a reluctant tone, not wanting to say Harry's name aloud as to not upset Ginny. "They're really not coming back." He informed them and Hannah's expression darkened.

"Harry's not coming back to Hogwarts?" She asked, looking at each of the compartment's occupants in turn with a concerned expression. "What about You-Know-Who?" Her expression was one of erratic worry as she ran her fingers run through her blond locks.

Ginny looked at Hannah with a frown. She then looked at Neville as she stood up. "Where ever they are, I know they're working hard against Voldemort." She told her, eyes blazing. Hannah's face twitched at the fierce expression on Ginny's face and Ginny's expression quickly melted. "I'm sorry, Hannah." She mumbled before sinking down in her seat.

Hannah smiled weakly down at her, stepping away from Seamus and sitting down beside Ginny. "You really miss Harry, don't you?" She asked her, taking her hand and gently squeezing it. Ginny nodded, leaning her head against Hannah's shoulder.

Seamus sat down beside Neville and looked over at him with a little frown. "Any other slightly devastating news?" He asked Neville as he watched the girl's huddle.

Neville let out a long breath before he responded. "Luna's been captured." He told Seamus and Seamus raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Her father was printing the truth about this war in the Quibbler. The Death Eaters and Voldy didn't like that much." He explained before turning to look at Seamus. "So, they took Luna to blackmail him with."

Seamus nodded at him a sober expression on his face. "School's not gonna be the same this year, is it?" He asked but there was no need for that question to be answered. Just the atmosphere of the train was a window into the life they'd soon be living when the Hogwarts Express rolls up to Hogsmeade Station. With Snape as headmaster, only Godrick knows what they'd be up against. He'd probably bring back the detentions hanging from your feet in the dungeon...with Snape as the headmaster, chances are they wouldn't be getting the education they need for the fight that's coming.

Neville scratched the back of his neck, an idea brewing. "Hey, guys...how would you feel about reinstating DA?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neville sat at the Gryffindor table with a frown, watching as Snape sat at the front of the Great Hall at the teacher table wear Dumbledore had sat for six years of Neville's school life and long before it. There was an emptyness as the students sat in their seats, looking up at Snape whom simply glared down at them so unlike their previous headmaster who waved and smiled down at his students.

Slytherin house seemed pretty happy with themselves as they sat at their table in a sea of green and black. Neville noticed that Draco was not among them and he smirked silently before turning his eyes on the Hufflepuff house. The Hufflepuffs were all sitting together near the middle of the table with no fly aways. It was obvious that this house was planning on sticking together. Neville spotted Hannah were she sat seated nuzzled between Ernie and a chubby boy with short, chopped brown hair. She had a small, worried pout on her lips and Neville's eyes darted away so Seamus wouldn't notice the slight blush that colored his cheeks. He then turned his eyes to the Ravenclaws. Unlike the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws weren't completely united. The majority of the house was huddled together on on the side of the table closest to the teacher's table but there were several groups of Ravenclaws that'd strayed from their house and sat in pairs or trios farther down the table. Neville spotted Cho who was sitting with Michael and she smiled weakly at him, giving him a little wave. He inwardly wondered if she'd overheard his plans for reforming DA that night. With a sigh, Neville looked around his own table. Without Harry it seemed Gryffindor's strenghth to band together had withered. Neville himself sat with Seamus, Dane and Ginny while the rest of the house was scattered about the table, sending worried glances up at Snape.

There was a hushed tone about the whole room which made Neville uneasy. Everyone was whispering but there was no laughter or joy. Tension buzzed in the air. Everyone wanted to know what Snape would say when he stood up.

"Attention!" Snape snapped to the few chit chatters in that remained and in only seconds they were silenced, causing a hushed tone to evaporate and the silence to buzz loudly in Neville's ears as the whole room shifted soundlessly to look at Snape. "This year things will be different." He annonced, standing up to glare down at them. "There are some new rules I'd like to add to the list. One, no talking in the corridors." Someone groaned from the Hufflepuff table and Snape shot them a death glare. "20 points from Hufflepuff!"

"But we haven't any points yet, Professor Snape!" Ernie yelled back with a confused expression coloring his face and Snape glared at him.

"Ernie Macmillianm, would you like to join me for detention in the dungons tonight?" Snape asked in an acidic tone. Ernie shook his head, glancing at Hannah before turning to stare Snape down. "No more interuptions." He told them, eyes ablaze with anger. "One, no talking in the corridors. Two, everyone must be in a single file line at all times. Three, lights out at eight thiry. Four, no student is allowed out of the castle unless they have a class that requires their leaving the castle and in which case they are required to have a teacher escort. Five, no student formed organizations." As Snape finished, Neville's eyes met Ginny's and they comminuated thier thoguhts silently. _I don't care what he says._ "Now, I suppose its time to eat." He annonced and in that insant the room was full of the amazing aroma of freshly cooked food. Snape sat down and Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus looked at each other.

"Neville?" Ginny asked, watching his expression carefully and silently wondering if he was about to go back on their plan but Neville's eyes snapped to Ginny's face with a fierce determination.

"We need to figure out a way to let our old DA members know about tonight's meeting." Neville told them. "Although I'm afraid word of mouth would be the only way to go this short notice." He added, glancing around.

Ginny nodded. "I say we tell one old DA member from each house. Then that one informant can tell all the members in the house." She suggested with a little, excited smile.

Dean frowned. "It's not excactly like we can get up in the middle of dinner to go speak to someone in another house though, Ginny."

Seamus nodded. "Dean's right. Snape'll know something's up if we blur the house lines."

Neville thought for a minute and then looked at Seamus. "The lue." He answered and Seamus raised an eyebrow at him. "We'll go to the lue after dinner and find someone to be our informants.

Dean cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Hmp." He said before grinning at him. "That just might work, Longbottom."

Seamus nodded. "Mhm, but we can't do it every time we have a meeting. It's too risky."

"I think I can fix that." Ginny told them with a grin. "I can do a charm like Hermione did on the coins to make them tell the date and time of our next meeting." She told them and Neville grinned back at her.

"Brilliant Ginny." Neville told her, patting her on the back. "What would we do without you?"

* * *

><p>When they left the Great Hall to go to Gryffindor common room Ginny spotted Hannah going into the lue and grabbed Neville's arm. She made eye contact with him, then nodded to the door before smiling and turning to walk off into the lue. It was innocent enough a plan. Everyone had to use the lue sometimes.<p>

Ginny stepped inside and saw Hannah looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was fixing her hair when Ginny stepped into the picture. She squeeled. "Oh, Ginny! You scared me." She said, turning to look at her with a small, inviting smile. "What is it?" She asked, noticing the rebelious gleam in her eye.

Ginny looked around before looking back to her. "Are we alone?" She asked, glancing around and Hannah nodded.

"I think so." She answered with a little frown.

Ginny nodded, choosing to whisper just in case. "I need you to tell any DA members in Hufflepuff that we'll be having a meeting tonight in the Room of Requirement at 10." Hannah nodded just as they heard a flush and the door swung open to reveal Cho with her dark hair draping around her face. "Godrick, Cho. You scared me." Ginny said, putting her hand over her heart. "You'll speak to the Ravenclaws, won't you?"

Cho's big brown eyes went wide. "You'd let me be apart of the DA again?" She asked, looking at them as tears welled up in them. "Even after I gave you guys away?"

Ginny nodded, walking over to smile at Cho. "Cho, you couldn't help what you did. They litterally had to force the truth out of you. It could've happened to any of us."

Cho choked back her tears and nodded at Ginny. "I'll talk to the others." She told them before giving them a little smile. "We better get going, don't you think?" She asked and Ginny nodded.

"You're right but we should leave at staggered times." She suggested before turning to the door. "Wait ten seconds and then come on out." She said, opening the door. "I'll see you all at 10."

Ginny hurried upstairs and past the fat lady to find Neville waiting on the couch. He saw her and watched as she approched him. He'd obviously told the Gryffindors. Most of the house had gone to bed but the ones that were still milling about the common room were tense, nervous. "I spoke to both Cho and Hannah." Ginny told him, sitting down beside him and watching him nod.

"Okay, thanks Ginny." Neville said, smiling weakly at her. "I've advised the others to go get ready for bed in case Mcgonnagal comes to check up on us. We'll throw on our robes over the pajamas and it won't really matter. I've gotten a tip that if Mcgonnagal does do a check she'll come around nine thirty so we'll convine at around nine forty five."

Ginny nodded at him. "Alright." She said, standing up. "I'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been...forever...Hannah sorry... I LOVE YOU:D...REVIEW..or die...hehe me and my threates... (I'm not kidding...i'll hunt you down...now I'm kidding...oh just read!)**

Later that night Neville had changed into his crimson pajama pants and a white tee shirt and tucked himself into his four poster by nine. He lie in bed quietly, listening to the lull caused by the symmetrical breaths of the other two seventh year Gryffindors. Without Ron's loud snoring and Harry's tossing and turning all night the room the five had been occupying for six years seemed eerily quiet. It was nearly silent as Seamus, Dean and Neville faked sleep, listening intently for footsteps on the stairs. Just when sleep threatened to overtake them, they heard the door creek open and they held their breath as they watched a pillar of light billow from the now open door. A few moments later THE DOOR SHUT AND Dean rolled over, looking up.

"How long should we wait, Neville?" He whisper-shouted to the boy who'd also sat up in his bed. Seamus shifted from his position where he'd been rolled over on his side facing the window so he could see Neville's shape in the dim lighting.

Neville thought for a moment before responding in a hushed tone. "Give her a moment to get back to the common room." He told them and they nodded, sitting in muted silence for a long stretch of silence before the boys stood from their four posters and drew their robes from where they'd placed them innocently over their trunks as if set out only for tomorrow-not a midnight randevú in the Room of Requirement. They slipped their robes on before Neville led them down the staircase and into the common room.

Assembled there was a group of ten brave Gryffindors all standing with their robes that obviously hadn't been thought of as much as thrown on. Ginny was leaning against the back of the couch, looking curiously at Neville as he descended. She was wearing grey pajama pants and a white tank top, red hair slicked back into a tight pony tale. Parvati sat on the couch behind them, reclining in silky blue pajamas with her black hair falling gently around her face. Lavender was standing beside Ginny in pink pajama bottoms along with a white tank top. Both Seamus and Dean were dressed in their old Quidditch practice clothes, adorned in Gryffindor crimson and gold. Then there were a few assorted fifth years Neville had yet to have much contact with that must have decided to join the resistance.

"Alright, let's go." Neville said, nodding at Ginny who reached behind herself to grab a little box which she stuck in her pocket before following him to the portrait hole. "Sh, no talking. Just walk, keep up and stay together." He told them before they descended upon the halls of Hogwarts. The group walked silently and quickly down the hallway, making their way in a hushed crowd until they reached their destination. Neville summoned the room before sliding the door opened to reveal a room full of several large couches and big arm chairs. Perched upon the couches were the other houses that had already arrived and ditched their robes which cluttered one of the arm chairs. Cho was there wearing a frown and brown pajamas, legs crossed as her dark hair fell in a curtain in front of her face. Padama was sitting beside Cho, watching as her matching twin sister darted to her side so they could sit together. Michael who had been sitting at the end of that couch, scooted over to sit beside Padama, taking her hand. On another couch Hannah sat in red pajama bottoms and a white tank top, patting the seat beside her as Seamus crossed the room to sit at her side. On her other side was Ernie who looked tired and was seemingly half asleep as his head lolled back in his yellow and black Hufflepuff pajamas. Then Susan was sitting off by herself in an arm chair, biting her lip still wearing her robes.

Neville sighed after surveying the group but then smiled warmly at them as the Gryffindors settled into seats with the others. Ginny sat on the arm of one of the chairs nearer to Neville so she could smile encouragingly his way. "Er, hi. It seems the Room of Requirement has decided that tonight isn't for practicing, so we'll just talk. This meeting shouldn't be longer than thirty minutes so soon you should all be back in your beds, so just stay with us." He said, eyeing Ernie nervously. "I'm sure by now you all have either heard or noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't coming back to Hogwarts." He told them and the room went silent as the news sunk in.

"Well where are they?" Michael who had always been skeptical of Harry's intentions asked, causing Ginny to growl quietly.

"They are out looking to take down Voldemort, you idiot." She snapped before Neville put a gentle hand on her shoulder to silence her rage.

Neville looked at Michael with a tired expression. "Pardon Ginny. It's a rather sore spot but what she said is true. Harry, Ron and Hermione were given a mission by Dumbledore when he was still alive and they have had to leave Hogwarts in order to fulfill this mission." He stood there for a moment, thinking of what he should say next before he looked at them seriously. "You know what? Dumbledore gave us a mission too." He announced, causing the room to buzz with a quiet contemplation. "Now, this was an unspoken mission. One that was uttered in the silence of that night when Dumbledore fell from the tower as we held our wands up to make the Dark Mark go away. That night we all promised Dumbledore one thing. We promised him that we'd protect Hogwarts. So, that's our mission and that's what we're doing here."

The room was as Neville's words sunk in and every person's expression was different. Some looked nervous and others looked proud while some just looked like "Oh Godrick, what have I gotten myself into?"

Ginny smiled up at Neville, nodding at him. "You're right Neville. This is our mission, to take care of our home and be ready for whatever comes because we all know something is coming." She added darkly, turning to look out the window at the dark, ominous sky looming over them. "We also know that Snape's not going to allow us to learn anything we need to know." She added before she turned back to them.

"But who'll teach us?" One of the younger Gryffindors piped up, their expression mirroring the expression in many other's faces.

Neville sighed. "I know we no longer have Harry but we still have each other." He told them, smiling weakly. "We have each other and even though Harry isn't here to teach us we can still practice. We can still work hard together and help each other improve. I personally know that Ginny's pretty brilliant with magic. Which brings me to the next point. Ginny, the coins?" He asked and Ginny stood up, reaching over to her robes which she'd slung on the chair to pull out that little box.

She opened it and held up a smile coin, looking at them with a small smile. "If you were in DA before, you'll remember these. Hermione was able to enchant them so they change whenever we're having a DA meeting and I've managed to imitate her enchantment so they'll do the same thing. So when you leave, make sure to pick up this coin and then you should check it periodically to see if we're having a meeting."

Neville smiled. "Thanks Ginny. Before we let you go I'd like to say that we're going to attempt to have a meeting once a week although it needs to be staggered and can't have a pattern to it. That's why the coins are so important. Alright I think that's been enough for now." He told them and everyone tensed as they stood to grab their robes. "We should leave in small groups so… lets see, Ravenclaws why don't you leave first?"

They nodded and slipped out the door. Hannah and Seamus walked over to where Ginny and Neville stood at the front, talking quietly. "Great speech, Nev." Seamus told him, patting his back playfully as Hannah smiled his way.

"Yeah, Neville that's a really good way to think about this whole thing." Hannah added, smiling at him. "Thanks. I honestly feel better."

Neville smiled at Hannah. "I'm glad." He told her and she smiled, turning to kiss Seamus' cheek.

"I guess it's time for the Hufflepuff's to head downstairs. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him and he nodded, smiling at her as she walked away.

Neville watched as she left before turning to Ginny, Seamus and now Dean. "That went well, didn't it?" He asked and they all nodded with a genuine smile.

"It really did. You're quite a good leader, Longbottom." Dean said, hitting his shoulder. "Who knew?"


End file.
